Is It Love
by LGFever
Summary: Songfic. Might continue it. Lizzie battles with herself about her feelings towards her friend. The question, Is It Love?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Is It Love' belongs to Play. **

_"Got an angel at my bedside"_  
"Ethan, I hate you" 16 years old Lizzie McGuire cried. Her best friend, Gordo stroke her back.

"_Watching over me tonight"  
_She lied down in bed and he sat next to her, watching her crying.

"_Smiling from a photograph"  
_"Gordo, please, go. I need to be alone right now" he nodded and left slowly. She looked at the photo in her nightstand, smiling at her.

"_And everything's just right"  
_Everything (dating Ethan, finding him and Kate together and breaking up) felt, somehow, right.

"_Been dreaming of you before"  
_He replaced her thoughts of her break up. He that made her feel right in his arms, like she never did in Ethan's.

"_And now it's true"  
_'But... I just broke up with Ethan... how can I be feeling so light headed and flushed at _his _thought?'

"_My heart is beating just for you"  
_"Maybe 'cause you never truly loved Ethan" her evil inner voice told her.

"_Baby I wanna know"  
_'Shut up! I don't lo-like him!'Lizzie kept saying herself, battling with her inner voice. "Are you sure"her inner voiceasked her.

"_Is it love"  
_"I can't like him..." she said, trying to convince herself.

"_Is it love"  
_"Are you sure"it repeated.

"_Is it why I fall everytime you call"  
_"Okay, maybe I feel happy whenever I hear his voice or look at his face... and everytime I hear the phone ring, I wish it's him..."

"_Is it love, really love"  
_"But I can't... I never felt like this, not even with Ethan... I feel so... right with him"

"_When you say it's forever"  
_"Mom! Lizzie's talking to herself" Matt yelled from the open door. Lizzie threw him a cushion and he disappeared. Her mom came in.

"_Is it love"  
_"Mom... Ethan and I just broke up..."

"_Is it love"  
_"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry" her mom said, hugging her.

"_That I'm breathing"  
_"But... I don't feel as I think I should... I mean, another guy completely filled my thoughts"

"_When I dream of you tonight"  
_"And I don't feel that bad about Ethan anymore"

"_Tell me how can I imagine"  
_"Well, sweetie, that's probably a good thing" her mom said.

"_Something brighter than your eyes"  
_"But, mom... the thought of his eyes makes me feel... light headed and flushed"

"_No-one ever came this close"  
_"Y-You don't think I like him, right? I mean... it's just so wrong"

"_You made me realize"  
_"Yet, he made me realize I never truly loved Ethan"

"_Been dreaming of you before"  
_"Honey, what's your question"

"_And now it's true"  
_"...do I really like this guy" her mom nodded.

"_My heart is beating just for you"  
_"If he erased your tears about Ethan, I think... I think you don't just like him"

"_Baby I wanna know"  
_"Sweetie, that's how you father made me feel years ago, and that's how he still makes me feel" her mom said and left the room.

"_Is it love"  
_"No! It can't be"

"_Is it love"  
_Her phone rang and she fell from her bed at the same time she picked it up.

"_Is it why I fall everytime you call"  
_"Hel-lo" she said, with a muffled voice.

"_Is it love, really love"  
_"Hey! Just called to check in" his voice said.

"_When you say it's forever"  
_"Oh... I'm fine..."

"_Is it love"  
_"O...Kay..."

"_Is it love"  
_"Anyway, I gotta go. See ya, Lizzie" he hung up.

"_That I'm breathing"  
_'Omigosh... I made a complete fool of myself...'

"_When I dream of you tonight"  
_'It can't be, but it is...'

"_Is it always gonna be"  
_'This is so wrong...'

"_Will you always care for me"  
_'I wonder how you feel about me'

"_Is all that I want"  
_'But… what if he feels something about me?'

"_All that I need"  
_A small smile appeared in her face at the thought of that.

_"Is it all I ever hoped for"_  
'I mean, Kate said so, but…'

_"Baby..."  
_'Should I take my chance?'

_"Is it love?"  
_'I mean… if I really am…'

"_Is it love?"  
_'Am I in love?'

"_Is it why I fall everytime you call?"  
_'I feel happier around him…'

"_Is it love, really love?"  
_'He can light me up just by smiling…'

"_When you say it's forever"  
_'But he always said "Best Friends Forever"…'

"_Is it love?"  
_'Am I just your friend?'

"_Is it love?"  
_'Do I have a special place in your heart?'

"_That I'm breathing"  
_'You never showed it…'

"_When I dream of you tonight"  
_"Gordo, I love you…" she whispered.


End file.
